Vientos cambiantes
by Kronos 53
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos sucedidos en la noche en la que se produjo el ataque del Kyubi muchas personas murieron por la bestia o desaparecieron, de esas personas no se logro encontrar a Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage asi que los habitantes de la villa pensaron que murio. Sin embargo una persona del consejo oyo de un hombre con su descripcion y que viajaba con un bebe.
1. Prologo

Hola todos, aqui estoy otra vez aunque esta vez es para publicar el prologo de esta historia la cual me a venido a la mente hace poco. Se que hace pocos días dije que mi proxima actualizacion seria en mi crossover de Fairy Tail pero como he dicho antes esta idea me vino asi que me gustaria publicarla para ver si a la gente les gustaria.

* * *

><p><span>Prologo<span>

Sentado en la esquina de un viejo edificio de madera se encontraba la figura de un hombre envuelto en mantas, la gente que pasaba a metros de él podían observar que el individuo tenia poco pelo en su cabeza así como una piel bastante sucia como si nunca se hubiera bañado.

Cuando una pareja se acerco el pobre saco de las viejas telas un plato roto lleno de grietas e inmediatamente sonrió a los transeúntes esperando que le dieran alguna moneda, pero ellos se fueron cuando vieron su rostro lleno de quemaduras además de los tres único dientes que le quedaban lo que le daba un aspecto desagradable.

Segundos después el mendigo noto como unas pocas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro por lo que con rapidez agarro su plato confiando en que lloviera durante bastante tiempo para conseguir de esa forma tener la suficiente cantidad de agua por si le entraba la sed.

_Tap Tap Tap_

El hombre reconoció el sonido como el de una persona caminando con un bastón por lo que lo escucho durante bastante tiempo hasta que de pronto se paro, tras cesar aquel ruido él levanto su vista contemplando que enfrente suyo había una persona mirándole.

Esa persona era un hombre mayor y vestía un Kimono negro que era elegante aunque carecía de figuras en la tela como había visto en otras personas que solían pasar por esa zona demostrando su dinero con esos dibujos difíciles de copiar o que su traje llevaba una cantidad de colores brillantes como si fueran todos ellos pavos reales, otra característica que observo fue la pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla con forma de X.

Estaba listo para seguir estudiando a esa persona hasta que de pronto comenzó a hablar. - Uno de mis agentes me han informado de que has conseguido encontrar a alguien que he estado buscando por todas partes, si esa información es falsa serás eliminado para que otro ocupe tu puesto -.

- La información que siempre cuenta Smile es cierta no se preocupe Danzo-sama, llevo vigilando desde que encontré su rastro y aun no ha abandonado el lugar. Cree que aquí esta seguro pero me encargue de sus espías por lo que puedo guiarle a donde se haya en estos momentos -. Después de decir esas palabras el nombrado Smile se levanto de su puesto conduciendo a su líder por las calles de la ciudad hasta que pasados unos minutos consiguieron llegar al lugar correcto, el miembro del consejo de Konoha no se sorprendió tras ver que se trataba de un local donde los hombres gastan sus ahorros en compañía femenina.

Antes de pasar por la puerta el veterano Shinobi entrego a su subordinado un frasco donde estaba encerrado un gas azul el cual fue aspirado por el espía que decidió quedar en la puerta disfrutando de los efectos, Danzo avanzo en el interior de ese lugar donde gano varias miradas tanto de los clientes como de las trabajadoras solamente durante unos segundos para luego volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Entonces una mujer de mas de cuarenta años apareció ante él deduciendo que era la encargada porque sus ropas no eran tan provocativas como las de las jóvenes, ella se quedo en ese lugar quieta mirándole el rostro para a continuación andar a su alrededor analizándole. - A simple vista diría que es la primera vez que entra a un local de esta naturaleza ¿verdad? No es raro ver a gente de su edad por estos sitios, sin embargo debería advertirle de que escogiera con cuidado a la chica porque tal vez su corazón no lo soporte -.

- No se preocupe señora por mi salud ya que mi principal asunto en este lugar es reunirme con un hombre de ciertas características que ha sido visto aquí -. Cuando termino de hablar el líder de la división Ne entrego una foto junto con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, los objetos fueron aceptados por la mujer quien enseguida chasqueo sus dedos llamando a una de sus empleadas.

Las dos féminas hablaron entre si durante un minuto entero y cuando ambas se callaron la joven hizo señales al anciano Shinobi para que la siguiera, el dúo avanzo andando varios metros por la sala llena de gente hasta llegar a la pared del fondo donde la chica se paro para presionar un botón oculto. Tras hacer aquella acción el consejero escucho los pequeños sonidos de engranajes moviéndose así que cuando se detuvieron una puerta oculta se abrió ante ellos, cuando entraron el hombre mayor examino la nueva sala en la que se hallaba.

Lo primero que vio era que en la sala había una única habitación la cual no poseía puertas sino cortinas de seda que estaban abiertas, en mitad del lugar había una mesa baja de madera oscura en donde se encontraba una lámpara que alumbraba con luz rojiza la habitación oculta, también había a pocos metros en el suelo numerosos cojines formando entre ellos un circulo en donde se encontraba en el espacio central un objeto metálico que emanaba un olor bastante potente.

Cuando Danzo paso por esa zona aspiro el aire detectando que el olor que bañaba la sala era un fuerte incienso del cual dedujo que posiblemente se ha utilizado para ocultar algo de él aunque no sabia de que podría tratarse, siguió andando con la ayuda de su bastón al cuarto y al entrar se observo que únicamente había una cama de gran tamaño la cual estaba ocupada así que el anciano se quedo en pie mirando fijamente.

La luz carmín de la lámpara del pasillo apenas iluminaba el interior del cuarto pero el líder de la división Raíz reconoció a la persona como la que estaba buscando además de ver que estaba dormido. Era un hombre alto que tenia puesto un traje de color blanco, sus cabellos eran dorados como el oro pero su rostro estaba oculto por la oscuridad así que el consejero de Konoha aprovecho su oportunidad.

En ese mismo momento el Shimura agarro su bastón de forma que al girar una parte logro sacar del interior de la madera una espada e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar en voz baja mientras se preparaba para ejecutar a su victima. - Me has dado serios problemas en encontrarte pero no puedes escapar de mis espías incluso si utilizas la ayuda de tu antiguo maestro, es sorprendente contemplar como alguien tan joven protegió exitosamente la aldea de un Biju. Sin embargo me decepciona saber que poco después te llevaras la nueva arma de la aldea pero con tu muerte no me será complicado dar con el Jinchuriki ya que me asegurare de ser el siguiente líder de Konoha... adiós Minato Namikaze espero que en la otra vida te reúnas con esa inútil Uzumaki -.

La hoja afilada de la espada descendía velozmente sin problemas hacia el Yondaime Hokage que de pronto despareció en una luz brillante esquivando el arma mortal que perforo la cama en la que estaba, cuando volvió a re-aparecer el rubio este le dio un puñetazo al anciano que lo mando fuera del cuarto. El cuerpo del antiguo amigo de Hiruzen se estrello contra la mesa baja de madera rompiéndola en trozos y rompiendo la única lámpara, levantándose en plena oscuridad busco a Minato desesperadamente.

El antiguo alumno de Jiraiya apareció detrás de su rival para enseguida empezar a atacarle con una patada pero gracias a la experiencia de los años Danzo podía incluso sin necesidad de luz detener ese golpe con otra patada, cuando ambos Shinobis se separaron Danzo utilizo su Katana la cual fue detenida por un Kunai del hombre de ojos azules.

Las armas de ambos guerreros al chocar producían numerosas chispas de luz logrando con ello verse cara a cara en esa oscuridad, siguieron de esa forma combatiendo durante varios segundos hasta que el actual Hokage contemplo que el líder de Ne aspiro una gran cantidad de aire en su boca y a continuación lo libero formando con el múltiples balas casi invisibles que salieron disparadas a por su objetivo.

Minato lanzo su Kunai el cual viajo entre las balas sin que estas lo tocaran e inmediatamente empleo su Hiraishin no Jutsu logrando esquivar sin problemas los proyectiles, sin embargo cuando termino de transportarse de lugar para seguir con el combate su enemigo no se encontraba donde debería estar.

De pronto un fuerte viento apareció chocando contra él enviándolo hacia la pared y antes de poder levantarse el esposo de Kushina noto como una mano agarro su cuello asfixiándolo, el Yondaime intento mover sus brazos pero la falta de oxigeno lo debilitaba por lo que no podía liberarse.

Notando que cada vez oponía menos resistencia su victima ante el estrangulamiento el consejero de Konoha se sintió con ganas de reír lo cual hizo ya que estaba disfrutando actualmente eliminando con sus propias manos a uno de los obstáculos para ser el siguiente Hokage, pero su risa desapareció cuando escucho las siguientes palabras del rubio moribundo.

- Te diviertes mucho Danzo... lastima has estado luchando todo este tiempo... contra un Kage Bushin -. El clon desapareció en una nube de humo blanco dejando confuso a Danzo quien se preguntaba cuando se creo aquel doble, momentos después se dio cuenta que posiblemente fue tras recibir aquel puñetazo que le mando contra la mesa.

Quieto en el techo se encontraba el verdadero Namikaze utilizando su sentido del oído logrando con ello exitosamente situar el lugar en el que se encontraba Danzo por lo que rápidamente él se soltó de la superficie aterrizando en el suelo en silencio, a continuación se lanzo hacia el enemigo quien estaba con la guardia baja mientras concentraba su Chakra en su mano derecha activando el Rasengan uno de sus Jutsus ofensivos mas poderosos.

Gracias a la esfera de luz Minato contemplo el rostro sorprendido del oponente quien al mismo tiempo también contemplo los fríos ojos azules del joven Shinobi que tenia la intención de matarle con ese ataque, la bola de energía giratoria impacto contra la cara del anciano por lo que el cuerpo del Shimura choco contra la pared. Sin embargo el hombre apodado el rayo amarillo de Konoha no se detuvo ya que siguió empujando con todas sus fuerzas su técnica hasta que al final la pared del edificio se destruyo saliendo disparado Danzo a la calle.

Saliendo de la construcción el hombre rubio podía ver al miembro del consejo tirado en la calle gritando mientras apoyaba sus manos en la parte derecha de su cara mientras la sangre caía al terreno, después de pocos segundos el Shinobi anciano se levanto mostrando al otro que su ojo derecho estaba destrozado por culpa de el Rasengan del Yondaime quien empezó a hablarle. - Eso es por insultar a mi esposa y por nombrar a mi hijo como la nueva arma de la villa... me voy a llevar a mi hijo para que no caiga en tus manos -.

- Eres un estúpido Minato, ¿no ves que con la muerte de Kushina nuestra aldea podría prosperar con tu hijo? Con los años y el entrenamiento necesario él podría hacer lo que ella no pudo controlar al Zorro de nueve colas que reside ahora en su interior -.

- ¡Cállate no tienes derecho a mencionar su nombre! -. El alumno de Jiraiya estaba listo para seguir su lucha hasta que de pronto unas cadenas de hierro aparecieron enrollándose en sus brazos, de las sombras de la calle surgieron dos subordinados de Danzo quienes tiraron de las cadenas inmovilizando las dos extremidades del hombre de ojos azules, uno de ellos era Smile mientras el segundo era alguien vestido con el uniforme del ANBU.

Los dos nuevos guerreros utilizaron una técnica de elemento Raiton por lo que la electricidad viajo por el metal hasta alcanzar al Yondaime, los gritos de dolor del creador del Rasengan eran los únicos que se oían por todo el pueblo ya que los soldados miembros de la división Raíz podían soportar ese dolor sin emitir ningún sonido y estuvieron de esa forma durante varios minutos hasta que decidieron dejar de torturarlo.

Mostrando una gran cantidad de ira en su único ojo el veterano Shinobi se acerco al actual Hokage mientras empuñaba con mas fuerza la Katana, cuando la alzo en el aire para el golpe final inesperadamente surgió un sapo naranja con partes de armaduras en su cuerpo detrás del hombre tuerto. El anfibio disparo su alargada y pegajosa lengua agarrando el brazo del Shimura impidiendo de esa forma el ataque, entonces de repente escucharon todos los presentes una nueva voz.

- Doton: Yomi Numa -.

El terreno bajos sus pies cambio de solido a liquido inmediatamente por lo que comenzaron a hundirse, viendo que estaba en peligro Danzo creo una espada de aire cortante con la que daño a la invocación logrando que le soltara por lo que rápidamente trato él de salir del pantano en el que se hundía. Tras conseguir escapar de la trampa mortal el anciano tuerto se giro para observar que al igual que él Smile logro salvarse y también que Minato estaba siendo ayudado por su maestro Jiraiya quien transportaba al bebe que debería ser el hijo de su antiguo aprendiz.

Después de salvar al padre su ahijado el Sannin estaba dispuesto a acabar con el Shimura en lugar de su alumno, sin embargo decidió marcharse con ellos porque utilizar el Yomi Numa consumió una gran cantidad de Chakra además de que veía soldados del Ne que se acercaban al pueblo dispuestos a proteger a su señor y a perseguirles.

Cuando terminaron de vendar la parte derecha de su rostro Danzo vio que regresaron sus soldados pero ninguno de ellos llevaban al Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, le informaron que los objetivos lograron escaparse por lo que enfadado el hombre tuerto golpeo a uno de sus hombres mas cercanos rompiendo en pedazos su mascara.

El viejo amigo de Hiruzen consiguió al poco tiempo relajarse ante el fracaso de sus subordinados ya que se dio cuenta del lado positivo sobre todo lo que ha pasado por lo que se fue caminando tranquilamente fuera del pueblo, al poco rato noto como uno de sus soldados se acerco a él por lo que le dio las siguientes ordenes. - Cuando regresemos a Konoha todos informareis sobre mi viaje a este lugar para intentar hacer regresar a nuestro Hokage después de que abandonara la aldea con su hijo por la perdida de su esposa tras el ataque del Kyubi, conseguí encontrarle pero descubrí que se volvió loco por el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Kushina así que me ataco causándome estas lesiones y finalmente escapo con la ayuda de Jiraiya su maestro -.

- Danzo-sama ¿que planea usted con esa historia? -.

- Conseguir que Minato Namikaze sea un Shinobi renegado que será perseguido no solo por nosotros sino por mas personas, también que el puesto de Hokage estará de nuevo vacio a la espera que lo ocupe alguien y como él fue nombrado por el tercero los demas del consejo incluido el señor feudal dudaran por el siguiente al que presente Hiruzen... al final seré yo quien obtenga el titulo de Godaime Hokage y nadie podrá impedirlo -

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este prologo, sin embargo les comunico que este fic es solo un proyecto por lo que lo seguire si veo que mucha gente quiere que lo continue, por cierto si al final decido seguirlo como mis otras historias es posible que en esta aparezcan personajes de otras series pero sino quereis entonces solo empleare los personajes de Naruto asi como quizas algun Oc.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

Tras ver que a la gente le ha gustado mucho el prologo pues me he decidido el seguir este proyecto el cual espero que les vaya a gustar, por cierto me alegra que les gustase la idea de introducir personajes de otras series en esta historia ya que he decidido hacer aparecer a tres que me gustaron y espero que los conozcan aunque uno de ellos no tenia nombre por lo que acepte el que me propuso un compañero escritor de fics que me ha ayudado mucho.

Por cierto el comentario de Zafir09 respecto a los personajes de Fairy Tail puede que quizas decida aparecer a alguno de ellos aunque dependeria de cual de los lectores les gustaria que introduzca en la historia ya que me gustaria ver a quienes me podriais sugerir, tambien estoy aun abierto por si mencionais a algun personaje de otra serie que espero conocer.

Bueno sin mas dilacion les dejo con el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic mio llamado Vientos cambiantes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Capitulo Uno<em>

Por uno de los caminos que iban hacia la villa de la hoja oculta circulaba un carruaje adornado con el símbolo del fuego en distintas parte del vehículo el cual era tirado por dos caballos blancos, caminando alrededor de dicho transporte habían varios soldados con armaduras rojas carmesí quienes tenían mascaras que cubrían la parte inferior de sus rostros mostrando únicamente los ojos de ellos y cada uno poseía una lanza así como también dos pares de espadas guardadas en sus cintos.

Dentro del carruaje que estaba siendo escoltado se hallaban tres individuos de los cuales dos de ellos vestían las mismas ropas a excepción de unos pocos detalles, sin embargo el que estaba sentado solo al otro lado de los dos primeros si destacaba mas que los otros.

Se trataba de un hombre cerca de los cincuenta años con ojos de color negro puro y con una nariz bastante grande, su ropa era un Kimono con franjas diagonales que eran amarillas algunas mientras las demás eran verdes pero las mangas de ese traje eran blancas. Encima de la cabeza del hombre se encontraba un gran sombrero que recordaba a un abanico abierto aunque en su interior había tres dibujos de llamas rojas.

Aquel hombre importante se encontraba en la actualidad ocupado con una actividad que era la papiroflexia ya que se encontraba aburrido del largo viaje hacia Konoha desde la capital de Hi no Kuni, trataba de realizar la figura de una grulla ya que había escuchado que algunos de sus súbditos creían que la persona que lo lograría obtendría felicidad así como suerte pero él se quedo en una parte no conseguía completar e inmediatamente al ver eso uno de los dos consejeros que le acompañaban hablo. - Mi señor quizás pueda ayudarlo a completar gran parte de su magnifico trabajo, si me lo permite claro -.

- ¿Umm? No hace falta, me mantiene entretenido hasta que alcancemos Konoha para de esa forma elegir a un nuevo Hokage con mi ayuda en el consejo. Oh, se a roto un ala de mi figura... supongo que aun puedo completarlo porque seguro que nadie del país a visto una grulla con una ala -.

- Lleváis razón señor Daimyo, estamos impacientes por contemplar el final de su trabajo que será magnifico si me lo permite decir -. Comento uno de los consejeros del señor feudal con un rostro feliz al igual que el de su compañero, tras oír el animo de ambos el líder del país del fuego continuo con la construcción de la figura de papel hasta que de forma inesperada el vehículo se paro causando que el sombrero del Daimyo se cayera al suelo.

Afuera en la carretera los guardias observaban el obstáculo que se les presentaban en ese mismo instante, a pocos metros se hallaba un antiguo carromato de madera que estaba volcado y al lado había un cansado buey tumbado en el terreno tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

Al otro lado del animal se encontraba un joven hombre sentado en el suelo mientras estaba ocupado leyendo un pequeño libro, aquel individuo tenia una edad aproximada de veinte años con el cabello desordenado de color negro como el carbón. Vestía ropa sencilla que consistía en una camisa totalmente blanca además de un pantalón oscuro con el mismo tono de su pelo, sin embargo un detalle que llamaba la atención era una cicatriz por encima de sus ojos marrones claros.

Dos de los soldados fuertemente armados se acercaron al desconocido quien aun estaba concentrado en la lectura así que uno de los súbditos del líder de Hi no Kuni comenzó a hablarle. - Sera mejor que te muevas a un lado junto con las demás pertenencias tuyas, estas deteniendo el camino de una de las personas mas importantes del país en el que vives -.

El joven de ojos castaños siguió concentrado en el libro como si no hubiera nadie en el entorno por lo que el segundo de los guardias que se le acerco furioso y enseguida agarro el libro arrebatándoselo a su dueño para enseguida lanzarlo a un charco de barro cercano en donde se mancho por completo el objeto.

El desconocido lector miro tranquilamente con sus ojos marrones a cada uno de los soldados al tiempo que comenzaba a girar entre sus dedos un marca paginas el cual era lo único que no le habían quitado. - Lo siento, no puedo marcharme aun -.

Tras comentar esas palabras el joven continuo moviendo el objeto hasta que al final lo detuvo revelando que en una de las dos caras del marca paginas estaba escrito un sello Kanji, era exactamente igual al de los Shinobis el cual inmediatamente brillo para cambiar el aspecto del pequeño objeto a otro diferente y acto seguido él se abalanzo a por los sorprendidos guardias.

En el interior del transporte noble los tres ocupantes permanecieron quietos en sus sitios siendo el señor feudal el único con aspecto relajado a diferencia de sus consejeros quienes estaban ambos nerviosos, los pasajeros se quedaron callados durante un minuto y medio mas o menos hasta que uno de los dos oficiales del país abrió la puerta del vehículo.

Después de salir del transporte el dúo contemplo que el entorno estaba completamente tranquilo, el sonido de los pájaros había cesado por completo así que los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran los que producían con sus pasados además de las respiraciones de cada uno. Entonces uno de los consejeros avanzo a la dirección donde debían hallarse los soldados que les escoltaban.

Cuando consiguió encontrarlos él observo que todos estaban tumbados en el camino separados en distintas direcciones, la persona de confianza del Daimyo se aproximo al cuerpo del soldado mas próximo logrando ver que no había ningún tipo de lesión a excepción de que el individuo tenia los ojos completamente blancos como los demás a los cuales examino rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos se fijo que en una de las ruedas de madera del carruaje faltaba un trozo como si hubiera desaparecido, acercando mas la mirada el hombre vio que esa parte sido extraída después de ser cortada de forma limpia con algún objeto afilado. - ¿Que extraño? Señor será mejor que no salga aquí fuera -.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras el consejero se giro para regresar enseguida al vehículo, sin embargo cuando se dio media vuelta contemplo a su líder fuera del transporte llevando en las palmas de sus manos la figura de papel con forma de grulla y bajo los pies de él estaba el otro oficial del país del fuego con los mismos ojos que los guardianes que les acompañaban.

De pronto el noble de Hi no kuni noto algo en su pecho así que descendió su mirada para observar que la hoja de una Katana le había apuñalado en el lado izquierdo de su pecho justamente en el sitio donde se encontraba su corazón, mirando hacia atrás el feudal vio a un joven con una cicatriz encima de uno de sus ojos e inmediatamente este hablo. - Ojala nos hubiéramos reunido en mejores circunstancias su alteza -.

- ¿Qui... quien... eres? -.

- Mi nombre ahora es poco importante, pero en poco tiempo usted lo conocerá -. Cuando termino de hablar el desconocido empujo con escasa fuerza el cuerpo de su objetivo cayo al suelo boca abajo, en el instante en el que el consejero vio el cuerpo de su superior caer él comenzó a huir aterrorizado aunque el hombre de ropas sencillas lo siguió con pasos tranquilos al tiempo que giraba su espada la cual no poseía ninguna mancha de sangre.

- (Horas después en Konoha) -

En el interior del edificio del Hokage varias personas se encontraban reunidas en una misma sala en silencio y todos ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una extensa mesa la cual los división en dos filas.

En un lado se encontraba el antiguo Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi quien se encontraba acompañado por Hamura Mitokado así como con Koharu Utatane, ellos tres eran viejos amigos del equipo Genin que formaron cuando eran jóvenes siendo este liderado por Harashima Senju uno de los fundadores de la aldea. Gracias a la experiencia que obtuvo Hiruzen siendo el Sandaime ahora estaba con sus compañeros como parte del consejo.

Enfrente de los tres ancianos se encontraban Danzo Shimura acompañado por dos individuos de los cuales uno estaba ocultando su rostro con una mascara blanca característica de la organización ANBU que se parecía al rostro de un halcón, su vestimenta consistía en un simple uniforme largo de color blanco sin ningún dibujo u otro elemento que hiciera destacar al responsable de las fuerzas especiales de Konoha.

En el lado izquierdo del Shimura estaba un hombre joven con ropas oscuras siendo esta persona responsable del comercio entre la villa de la hoja con el palacio del feudal de Hi no Kuni, aquella persona a diferencia del resto estaba con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila aunque la situación de la reunión es por un tema importante.

Los seis de ellos dirigieron sus miradas a la séptima persona la cual se sentaba sola sin nadie a su lado, se trataba del Daimyo del país del fuego quien actualmente portaba un abanico con el que se daba aire mientras lucia una mirada curiosa sobre lo que iba a pasar y entonces comenzó a hablar a los presentes. - Es la segunda vez que vengo a Konoha aunque sea para elegir a un nuevo Hokage como paso en mi primer viaje, supongo que el Gondaime será algún alumno de Minato Namikaze ¿no? -.

- Kakashi Hatake es el único que esta con vida, pero debo de decirle que es imposible que reciba ese titulo ya que es demasiado joven e inexperto mi señor. Necesitamos a una persona capaz de dirigir a tod-.

- Es en este momento cuando te presentas como candidato a Hokage ¿no Danzo? quizás es verdad que necesitamos aun Gondaime, sin embargo ahora mismo no ahí nadie en Konoha que pueda recibir ese puesto. Por ese motivo pido humildemente retomar mi anterior puesto como Sandaime hasta que encuentre a la persona que se convierta en quinto Hokage -. Tras terminar esas palabras con las que logro interrumpir al líder de la división Ne el antiguo alumno de Harashima sintió la mirada furiosa del único ojo sano del Shimura.

Era cierto que él no quería que Danzo sea la persona que se encargara de la aldea de la hoja como bien sabia muchas personas, pero en estos momentos no había una persona adecuada para ser el sucesor de Minato además de que aun desconocía el motivo por el que les abandono el Namikaze.

Lo único ahora que necesitaba el anciano Sarutobi era convencer al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni así como al resto del consejo de que lo mejor seria que volviera a su anterior puesto, con esa estrategia en mente podría asegurarse de detener las intenciones del hombre tuerto y también tratar de investigar lo sucedido en la noche que Kyubi les ataco.

De pronto en ese mismo momento Danzo saco de su traje un documento de gran tamaño junto con tres fotografías, observando aquellos objetos el sorprendido padre de Asuma se acerco mas reconociendo las imágenes de sus tres aprendices ahora conocidos como Sannin así como el documento en el que contenía información de la guerra contra Iwa. - ¿Cual es el significado de todo esto Danzo? -.

- Tus errores Hiruzen eso son y destacan una guerra con la roca en la que se perdieron muchas vidas de buenos Shinobis hasta que se termino con una tregua que aceptaron ambos bandos, luego están los Sannin los cuales han abandonado nuestra villa. Tsunade la única persona con grandes conocimientos médicos de la villa se retiro tras esa misma guerra, luego esta Orochimaru quien realizaba experimentos en humanos para crear Jutsus prohibidos... por ultimo tu aprendiz favorito Jiraiya quien aparte de enseñar a Minato a decidido ayudar a ese traidor en abandonarnos así como atacarme en mi deber de hacerles volver -.

- ¡Ninguno de ellos dos harían tal cosa sin un buen motivo! ¡Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que ninguno son la clase de persona que decidan atacarnos o abandonar a Konoha! -.

Los dos ancianos guerreros continuaron gritándose hasta que se callaron de forma inmediata después de ver que el señor feudal dejo de abanicarse para prepararse para dirigirse a todos los presentes. - Noto un poco de tensión sobre este asunto, quizás debamos someterlo a votación ya que pienso que es la mejor elección ¿estas de acuerdo Tsukishima? -.

- Pienso que es la mejor solución para revolver el problema presente -. Del fondo del cuarto surgió el hombre llamado Tsukishima quien era uno de los consejeros al servicio del Daimyo, pero el anciano Sarutobi comenzó ha analizar al individuo porque extrañamente no se desplazaba como los demás subordinados del noble así como su forma de habar.

Sin embargo el antiguo tercer Hokage pensó sobre la situación que se estaba desarrollando ya que con una votación era cierto que se resolvería la discusión por lo que él sin objeciones acepto.

Al dirigir su mirada a Danzo esperaba ver algún gesto de frustración o señal que indicara que estaba molesto por la votación que iba a suceder en estos instantes, pero al verle el rostro del consejero tuerto era una impasible sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

En cualquier caso pasaron varios minutos en silencio los ocupantes de aquella sala hasta que decidieron votar todos los habitantes que residían en Konoha asumiendo sus decisiones, Koharu junto con Hamura respaldaron la decisión de su ex-compañero de equipo para que este volviera a su anterior cargo mientras el comandante de las fuerza ANBU y el comerciante votaron a favor del líder de la organización Ne.

Tres contra tres se hallaban en un punto muerto todos ellos así que la única persona que podría romper el empate era el mismo señor Feudal, por ese motivo los seis integrantes del consejo de la aldea de la hoja observaron al noble confiando en oír su decisión. Todos los presentes contemplaron que el Daimyo estaba quieto con el abanico ocultando la parte inferior de su cara aparte de que ambos ojos los tenía cerrado.

Permaneció de esa forma el noble durante unos segundos hasta que miro directamente a Tsukishima realizando un gesto con su cabeza así que siendo testigo de la señal del señor del país del fuego el joven con la cicatriz se le acerco, cuando se coloco al lado de él empezó a oír las palabras del feudal. - ¿Cual piensas que es la mejor opción? -.

- La que usted crea es la mejor... por un lado el señor Hiruzen se ofrece a ocupar su anterior puesto como Sandaime y en el otro el señor Danzo propone ser el nuevo Gondaime. Ambos son veteranos Shinobis quienes han obtenido gran experiencia en la vida así que son excelentes candidatos para dirigir la villa -.

- Es en verdad difícil porque preferiría que se propusiera alguien mas joven que ellos ya que podrían estar poco tiempo en ese puesto o quizás presentar a una mujer para que fuera algo nuevo con lo que los otros feudales se sorprendieran, supongo que debo dar ya mi voto -. Después de pronunciar esas palabras el Daimyo a su consejero este se aparto de nuevo situándose al fondo de la sala observando tranquilamente como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo.

Rápidamente el hombre noble cerro su abanico por completo y con ese mismo objeto en su mano comenzó a dar unos pocos golpes en la mesa con la intención de que todo el mundo le escucharan de forma perfecta. - Tras meditar las opciones con gran cuidado he tomado una decisión, ambos son validos para estar al cargo pero solo puede haber un Hokage así que nombro a Danzo Shimura como nuevo Gondaime... sin embargo Hiruzen Sarutobi se encargara en ayudarle a gobernar gracias a su experiencia como Sandaime y esa es mi decisión final -.

Tras oír esa declaración todos los integrantes se sorprendieron a excepción de Danzo así como Hiruzen quienes solamente se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin apartarse, segundos mas tarde la gente empezó a irse del lugar dejando solos a ellos dos quienes permanecieron en silencio.

El ambiente tranquilo se rompió por culpa del líder de la organización Ne ya que después de levantarse se posiciono al lado de su antiguo amigo de la infancia e inmediatamente se dirigió a él. - Dije que un día ocuparía tu asiento Hiruzen aunque no esperaba el ultimo comentario del Daimyo, ahora que al fin he conseguido el puesto que merezco confió en que puedas ocupar tu deber como mi ayudante -.

- Mi conocimiento solo será para ayudar a que la villa continué existiendo además de que prospere, no lo empleare en otra cosa como hacer que se cumplan tus oscuros propósitos Danzo. Si por ejemplo descubro que Minato se marcho obligado por algún motivo relacionado contigo entonces el seguiría ejerciendo como Yondaime y abandonaras tu posición de Hokage -.

Nada mas terminar ese comentario el Sarutobi contemplo como el anciano tuerto ando de forma tranquila hasta la salida de la habitación con una sonrisa de orgullo e inmediatamente al abrir la puerta vio que en el pasillo se encontraba el joven Tsukishima, pero antes de marcharse el fundador de la división Raíz hablo con el maestro de los Sannin. - Mi hora de permanecer en las sombras termino hoy mismo Hiruzen, ese traidor Namikaze nunca volverá acepta la cruel realidad ya que todo cambiara -.

Con un fuerte portazo el Sandaime al final se quedo solo en la sala de reuniones así que para relajarse por la frustración que sentía soco de su traje la pipa de fumar que le pertenecía, al tiempo que fumaba se quedo mirando al techo pensando en que debería hacer.

Entonces una idea le vino de repente por lo que inmediatamente redacto encima de un rollo un mensaje el cual seria trasladado gracias a una de sus invocaciones ya que si lo enviaba por otro medio seria interceptado por el nuevo líder de Konoha y vería todo el contenido que ocultaba el rollo en su interior.

- (En otro lugar) -

Cerca de uno de los puntos fronterizos que limitaba Hi no Kuni con uno de sus países vecinos había una montaña en la cual estaban viajando deprisa Jiraiya junto con su alumno y su hijo que nació pocos días.

El Sannin decidió tomar la ruta actual en un intento de despistar a los perseguidores de Danzo ya que les era imposible enfrentarse a ellos hasta que hallaran un lugar donde estaría seguro Naruto, el ermitaño conocía a una persona que vivía en ese monte así que quizás podrían ayudarlos a escapar fuera del país del fuego sin que nadie los descubra.

El hombre que iba visitar lo conoció hace muchos años cuando él trataba de dar con los escondites de su antiguo compañero Orochimaru y de esa forma se reunieron, el individuo era alguien quien decidió vivir fuera de las ciudades así como pueblos para concentrarse en su profesión de herrero.

Sus habilidades en el arte de la forja eran increíbles por lo que producía armas de gran calidad aunque muy pocos conocían la ubicación en la que residía, los caminos que existían en la montaña son peligrosos aparte de que cualquiera podría perderse en ellos. Sin embargo el invocador de sapos conocía las direcciones consiguiendo de esa forma que Minato junto con su hijo evitaran los peligros.

Tras doce minutos de subidas así como bajadas por los caminos rocosos finalmente los viajeros alcanzaron la ubicación donde se hallaba el conocido de Jiraiya, el Namikaze estaba impresionado por observar que en ese terreno había una pequeña cabaña de madera que tenia las cortinas puestas ocultando el interior del edificio e inmediatamente oyeron fuertes ruidos.

_Clank Clank Clank_

El sonido del metal golpeando revelo a los dos adultos de que la persona que buscaban estaba en el interior de la estructura pero el ruido también causo que el pequeño Naruto comenzara a despertarse de su sueño para enseguida llorar, el famoso rayo amarillo de Konoha trato de tranquilizar a su hijo porque justamente después de gritar el infante los sonidos del interior de la forja cesaron repentinamente.

Cuando logro el Shinobi rubio hacer que Naruto volviera a estar dormido el maestro del Yondaime decidió acercarse el primero a la herrería ya que era alguien conocido, tras llegar a la entrada de la casa empujo la puerta listo para hablar con su amigo. - Hola amigo, aquí esta tu compañero Jirai... ¡YAAAHHH! -.

Grito en la última parte de su nombre el Sannin porque de pronto nada mas poner un paso dentro del edificio surgió la hoja de una espada la cual se dirigía hacia él así que en respuesta salto hacia atrás logrando evadir el corte. Entonces para sorpresa para Minato y su maestro contemplaron que el agresor era un niño sorprendiendo al Sannin ya que no esperaba encontrarse con uno en este lugar.

Por su apariencia el muchacho debería de tener unos seis o siete años aproximadamente, el joven infante llevaba el pelo corto de color negro además de poseer unos ojos grises como estuvieran hechos de brillante plata aunque su mirada era fría. Su única vestimenta consistía en un pequeño Kimono de color marrón oscuro y destacaba en que estaba descalzo además de las cejas de su rostro las cuales se parecían a unos rayos.

La espada que portaba era de una longitud superior a su altura del niño desconocido así que por ese motivo después de realizar el ataque le era imposible levantar la Katana por culpa del peso, entonces la voz de un hombre adulto se escucho dentro de la cabaña. - Vuelve aquí dentro Shigure ese anciano pervertido puede pasar dentro junto con su acompañante -.

El silencioso muchacho ahora identificado como Shigure se movió dentro del edificio arrastrando la espada por el suelo así que enseguida el Sannin junto con el Namikaze se adentraron dentro del edificio donde residía el misterioso herrero.

Al traspasar el umbral de la entrada los dos habitantes de Konoha vieron al dueño de la forja quien interrumpió su deber de martillear el metal caliente para no alterar el sueño del pequeño Naruto que aun permanecía en brazos de su padre.

El conocido de Jiraiya era un hombre que lucia estar cerca de los treinta años, su cabello era tan largo que lo llevaba atado en una coleta y su color así como el de los ojos era exactamente igual al del joven que les había atacado con la espada además de esas curiosas cejas. Su ropa también era un Kimono normal con una gran cantidad de manchas de suciedad tanto en la parte superior marrón oscuro del traje y su Hakama era gris.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el Sannin se acerco a su amigo Muramasa quien se levanto a abrazarle revelando a Minato que uno de los brazos del herrero era protésico, tras realizar aquel gesto de amistad el ermitaño dirigió su mirada a Shigure para preguntar por él. - Hace muchos años que no nos reunimos compañero, sin embargo no me esperaba ver que tendrías un hijo o incluso que te casaras -.

- Es lo que tiene el paso de los años las cosas suelen cambiar y ahora estoy acompañado por Shigure que por cierto no es mi hijo sino mi hija -. Las palabras que dijo él sorprendieron a los otros dos adultos quienes se habían confundido con el genero de la joven que trasportaba una de las numerosas espadas forjadas por su padre.

Después de varias sinceras disculpas realizadas por el alumno del Sandaime que las transmitió al montañero así como a su hija, luego de hacer esas acciones el invocador de sapos empezó a dar una explicación a su amigo respecto a la situación que estaban sufriendo.

- (Cinco minutos mas tarde) -

Mientras que el Sannin estaba a mitad de la historia del motivo por el que habían aparecido en ese lugar de pronto Minato noto que alguien le estaba observando así que miro a su alrededor, enseguida el Shinobi de cabellos dorados descubrió que la persona que le miraba fijamente era la pequeña niña de la sala.

Confuso sobre la razón de la mirada intensa de la joven el Namikaze iba a preguntar con una voz tranquila, sin embargo en el momento el que iba a hablar su hijo Naruto se movió entre sus brazos así que el Yondaime comenzó ha acunarlo al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

Entonces el rayo amarillo de Konoha vio que al mover a su hijo la mirada gris y fría de Shigure se desplazaba sin apartar su visión de Naruto ya que ella no pestañeo durante ese instante, por lo que el adulto observando el interés de la muchacha Minato decidió hablar con ella. - ¿Shigure habías visto algún niño antes o has estado aquí siempre con tu padre? -.

- ... -.

- Entiendo que guardes silencio ante un desconocido como yo, en cuanto sepamos si puede ayudarnos tu padre nos iremos de forma inmediata y volveréis a estar tranquilos -.

- ... yo... quiero... sujetarlo... -. Comento con escasas palabras la niña de seis años al antiguo alumno de Jiraiya mientras se aproximaba lentamente a mirar el bebe rubio quien tenia sus ojos celestes medio abiertos, antes de poder acercarse al infante el Namikaze en respuesta aparto a su hijo del alcance de la joven de ojos plateados.

Segundos mas tarde el Shinobi se dio cuenta de la brusca acción que acababa de realizar porque no quería que Naruto estuviera en manos de otras personas salvo él o su Sensei, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la joven hija del herrero contemplo que había retrocedido hasta el lugar que estaba anteriormente en silencio y entonces el Yondaime se disculpo. - Lo siento mucho Shigure me gustaría, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo ya que ahí que tener mucho cuidado con como sujetar a un bebe aparte de que eres bastante joven por lo que quizás no le agarres bien -.

Después de ofrecerle aquella explicación el anterior Hokage de Konoha vio que la muchacha de seis años le miraba sin cambiar de expresión, entonces ella se subió de un salto a un mueble para dirigir su mirada a los otros dos ocupantes del edificio quienes habían terminado de hablar entre si.

Tras oír todo lo que les había sucedido a Jiraiya y a Minato hace pocos días en la villa de ellos el montañero medito sobre la situación actual en la que se hallaban, finalmente el hombre manco les ofreció el pasar la noche juntos en ese lugar hasta la mañana siguiente que será cuando les informaran de un camino con el que podrían cruzar la frontera sin ser detectados.

- (Horas mas tardes) -

El Sannin estaba en la actualidad durmiendo plácidamente en el espacio que le mostro su viejo amigo en su hogar, el ermitaño se hallaba en mitad de un sueño en el cual se imaginaba estar en plena juventud además de estar cerca de un baño termal al aire libre donde se encontraba bañándose su compañera Tsunade Senju.

Aunque sabia que experimentaba una fantasía irreal el Shinobi de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a retroceder varios metros para enseguida correr con dirección hacia la fuente de baño natural ocupada por la Kunoichi rubia.

Cuando alcanzo el borde de la piscina de agua caliente él salto ganando una gran altura gracias a la carrera que realizo y enseguida en mitad del aire realizo una voltereta para a continuación descender en picado, en mitad del trayecto Jiraiya abrió los brazos pero antes de poder tocar con ellos a la Senju esta se puso en pie nada mas verle permitiéndole ver las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo atractivo. Sin embargo el alumno del Sandaime observo que su compañera de pronto alzo uno de sus brazos para golpearle directamente en el rostro.

_BAM_

El invocador de sapos se despertó de forma brusca tras sentir como algo impacto contra su cara así que mirando al suelo contemplo que el causante de ese daño era un martillo que se debió de caer de su sitio de la pared por lo que rápidamente le vino un pensamiento. - (Por un momento creía que incluso en sueños Tsunade me dejaría al borde de la muerte) -.

Recogiendo el objeto del suelo él lo dejo en el lugar donde estaba antes y después trato de volver a dormir por si el mismo sueño sucedería otra vez aunque deseaba que mas mujeres atractivas acompañaran a Tsunade, sin embargo le era imposible ya que estaba despierto por completo así que para entretenerse salió de donde descansaba con la intención de observar que hacían los demás.

Acercándose al cuarto donde descansaba su aprendiz observo desde la puerta que aun permanecía con su hijo en brazos aparte de que trataba de no caer dormido así que tras ver eso el Sannin se acerco y hablo al marido de Kushina. - Deberías de descansar Minato, llevas tiempo sin poder dormir y eso no es bueno para tu salud. Estamos en un lugar donde no nos encontrara Danzo aparte de que mañana saldremos e iremos a algún sitio mas seguro para vosotros -.

- Perdóname Sensei pero no puedo hacerlo de momento, prefiero permanecer así hasta hallar un lugar perfecto para poder criar a Naruto... hubiera deseado esperar a que él creciera y conociera las cosas buenas que tiene Konoha -.

- No te pongas triste Minato ahí cosas buenas en distintas partes de este mundo las cuales he sido testigo de casi todas ellas, si quieres en unos años podemos ir los tres o si quieres me llevo a Naruto a la aldea Nadeshiko donde viven únicamente sexys Kunoichis. Estoy seguro que después de ese viaje seré el mejor padrino del mundo para mi ahijado -.

- A saber que te haría mi mujer si te habría oído en estos momentos Sensei... me alegro de que estés acompañándonos ya que eres la única persona en la que confiaría en este viaje, pero de todas formas los tres volveremos para detener a Danzo y su ambición además de rescatar a Kushina -. Después de escuchar las palabras del Namikaze Jiraiya se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que cerraba la puerta evitando producir alguna clase de ruido que despertara al infante.

Recorriendo otra vez el pasillo de la cabaña el ermitaño avanzo hasta la sala donde se reunió con el propietario del edificio, tras entrar a la sala de forja se fijo que su amigo estaba extrañamente despierto mirando por la ventana con una vela encendida en su mano.

El Sannin también se fijo que en las vigas del techo que servían para mantener la estructura estaba encima de unas de ellas descansando Shigure de forma tranquila sin moverse de ese lugar, el Shinobi estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la niña pero si el padre de ella le permitía dormir en ese lugar quizás sea porque no correría ningún peligro.

Aun con esa preocupación en mente el discípulo del tercer Hokage se aproximo hacia Muramasa quien se sorprendió al contemplar al Shinobi a su lado así que nervioso trato de hablar. - ¿Que haces despierto Jiraiya? es aun es de noche por lo que será mejor que vuelvas a dormir para recuperar las fuerzas que gastasteis al escapar de Danzo -.

- No podía estoy totalmente desvelado, ¿estas viendo algo interesante en este nocturno paisaje? anda déjame mirar también por la ventana... espera un momento que es eso de allí -. Comento Jiraiya al contemplar una pequeña luz parpadeante aparecer en la base de la montaña, confuso por lo que había observado inmediatamente el ermitaño agarro el brazo en el que portaba la vela el herrero para agitarlo y segundos mas tarde la pequeña luz volvió.

Con una terrible idea sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos Jiraiya miro a su amigo confiando en que la respuesta que podría oír no fuera la que estaba temiendo. - ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? -.

- Habéis decidido aparecer en mi hogar el peor día posible, lo que has visto son señales de los ANBU de Danzo quienes han decidido venir a capturaros -.

- ¿Nos has vendido? ¡¿Como has podido entregar a Minato y a mi a ese monstruo?! ¡Nos detendrá o nos ejecutara para quedarse con el hijo de mi aprendiz para transformarlo en un arma viviente! -. Comento en voz alta el Sannin sin importar que por su culpa se despertaran de golpe los dos jóvenes que estaban dormidos mientras agarraba fuertemente el traje de su viejo amigo.

Permanecieron en esa posición los dos hombres quienes mantuvieron sus miradas sin apartarla del otro hasta que el ermitaño decidió soltarle ya que esperaba oír la explicación que podía ofrecer, cuando Muramasa se apoyo en la ventana para mirar el cielo enseguida comenzó a explicar el motivo de la presencia del enemigo en los alrededores. - Ellos vinieron principalmente a mi casa porque... porque ahora mi trabajo es crear armas para los Shinobis del Ne. Antes de que aparecierais me llego un mensaje informando de que sospechaban que vendríais aquí en búsqueda de ayuda así que debía entreteneros -.

A continuación el padre de Shigure deslizo su única mano por encima de la protésica lentamente con una mirada triste la cual fue notada por Jiraiya y notando eso el propietario de la cabaña le respondió. - Lo hizo Danzo personalmente, me corto el brazo demostrando que podía matarme en cualquier momento... no acepte servirle por miedo a la muerte sino por el miedo a lo que haría a mi hija además de que yo la dejaría sola en este mundo y no puedo desafiarle porque soy un hombre normal a diferencia de vosotros -.

- Es cierto que eres una persona que no podría oponerse a un Shinobi, sin embargo ahora puedes escapar de su poder ya que estoy aquí y por ese motivo te pido que vengas junto con tu hija con nosotros -. Pidió de forma sincera el maestro de Minato a su amigo confiando en que aceptara la ayuda que le estaba proponiendo para que estuvieran seguros, pero en vez de aceptar el herrero camino hasta el centro de la sala donde quito un trozo falso de suelo revelando un pequeño hueco escondido.

Rápidamente él saco un pergamino enrollado el cual entrego al invocador de sapos quien se encontraba confuso aparte de una espada de larga longitud envainada y antes de poder decir algo Jiraiya el otro ocupante de la sala le interrumpió. - Este mapa conduce hasta una mina abandonada de donde saco los minerales que necesito para mis obras, continuad avanzando por ese túnel porque conecta a una cámara donde ahí un lago que conecta con el rio del otro lado de esta montaña... otra cosa que me gustaría pedirte es que os llevéis a Shigure con vosotros -.

- Pero ¿que ahí de ti? -.

- Tratare de conseguiros tiempo ahora que puedo saber que cuidareis de ella y también os pido que tratéis de enseñarla a luchar para que sepa utilizar el regalo que le entrego, se que no es algo adecuado pero es lo único con lo que recuerde ha alguien como yo -. Con esas palabras dichas de pronto ambos adultos se fijaron que varias figuras del oscuro paisaje se desplazaban a lo lejos así que el tiempo que poseían era escaso.

Muramasa se aproximo a donde se hallaba descansando su hija pero al estar él de bajo de la viga observo que ella tenia los ojos completamente abiertos sin ningún rastro de sueño en ellos y entonces el herrero comenzó a hablarla. - ¿Cuanto hace que estabas despierta Shigure? -.

- ... -.

- Supongo que mas de el que imagino, con todo lo que has oído en mi conversación con Jiraiya confió en que entiendas el porque debes ir con él y junto con Minato lejos de aquí -. Comento Muramasa a su hija quien se quedo mirándole con sus ojos grises hasta que segundos mas tarde se giro dándole la espalda además de permanecer en completo silencio.

El Sannin de cabellos blancos estaba preocupado ya que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento los soldados que servían a Danzo así que se preparo para agarrar a la joven e irse con ella a donde estaba Minato e irse evitando ser capturados. Sin embargo antes de poder realizar alguna acción el Shinobi vio que Shigure hablo con su padre sin aun mirarle. - ...no quiero... irme de aquí... -.

- Debes de ir con ellos Shigure, conoces el camino hasta la mina por lo que podrías ayudarlos ya que por culpa de la oscuridad les será difícil ver y no deseas que le suceda algo al bebe de Minato ¿verdad? -. Después de pronunciar esas palabras desde la distancia Jiraiya contemplo como la joven de ojos plateados se giro para ver a su padre quien continuaba esperando a que ella descendiera.

Tras varios segundos Shigure decidió descender con un salto así que su padre consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos e inmediatamente él la abrazo con fuerza, cuando termino de realizar ese gesto observo que su hija le estaba agarrando de un trozo de su traje mostrando que no quería separarse pero aun así ella se fue acompañada por el Shinobi para reunirse con el Namikaze.

Al ver como se iban ellos de la sala el herrero enseguida empezó a recoger pólvora así como otros materiales con el fin de construir una bomba con gran fuerza destructora, con ella destruiría su hogar aparte de las armas que creo y que serian entregadas para que fueran utilizadas por los soldados del Ne. Después de lograr terminarla se aseguro de detonara dentro de pocos minutos mientras él avanzaba hasta la entrada portando una espada en su mano donde espero pacientemente a que aparecieran los subordinados de Danzo.

- (Minutos después) -

Finalmente el grupo alcanzo la mina abandonada por la que encontrarían la ruta de escape si querían irse a otro país, sin embargo los adultos se giraron para ver que Shigure no había entrado con ellos sino que estaba completamente quieta en la entrada.

El Yondaime con su hijo dormido se acerco a la hija de Muramasa descubriendo que desde ese sitio podrían contemplar a lo lejos la cabaña en la que ella vivía con su padre, entonces una de las figuras ataco a los que se le acercaban con una espada en su mano y realizo varios ataques dañando a unos pocos que parecían no esperar aquella respuesta ofensiva.

La figura del herrero siguió golpeando a los subordinados de la organización Ne hasta pero ellos contra-atacaron lanzando Kunais como proyectiles los cuales impactaron en distintas partes del cuerpo del antiguo amigo de Jiraiya, a continuación cuando él cayo al suelo herido uno de los Shinobis enemigos arrebato la Katana suya e inmediatamente se preparo para decapitarlo.

Viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora el Namikaze cubrió con sus propias manos los ojos grises de Shigure evitando que ella fuera testiga de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que aun con los ojos tapados Minato avanzo junto con ella por el túnel donde esperaba su maestro y ellos en silencio avanzaron buscando la cámara donde estaba el lago.

En mitad del camino todos ellos oyeron como se produjo una poderosa explosión fuera de la mina abandonada la cual tembló causando que unas pocas piedras de distintos tamaños cayeran de las paredes además del techo, la vibración duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que el lugar en el que se hallaban se quedo tranquilo e inmediatamente el grupo continuo su viaje.

Finalmente llegaron a su lugar de destino en donde estaba el lago que menciono Muramasa al Sannin aparte de observar un pequeño barco el cual tenia un aspecto bastante viejo, el Sannin empujo el transporte hasta el agua y enseguida dejo encima del vehículo a Shigure mientras se subía solo su alumno con su hijo en sus manos.

Tras subir ellos el ermitaño se subió el ultimo con un remo en sus manos asi que permaneciendo en pie condujo el vehículo hasta la el otro extremo de la oscura zona en la que se encontraban en donde podían ver la salida de la cámara. Aquella salida conectaba en verdad el lago con el rio del otro lado de la montaña donde siguieron la corriente sin saber a que lugar llegarían como destino, sin embargo los adultos así como la joven estaban convencidos en regresar al país del fuego en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado todo el capitulo ya que he tenido algun que otro problema en algunas partes ademas de que desde ayer estoy un poco enfermo por lo que me a sido algo complicado, como han podido ver de los tres personajes que decidi incluir esta Tsukishima un fullbringer de Bleach quien ahora mismo ocupa una posicion como consejero del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni despues de atacarlo ademas de que esta relacionado de algun modo con Danzo.<p>

Los otros dos son Shigure Kosaka y su padre de la serie de Kenichi que me gusta mucho por las numerosas peleas ademas de la historia, el segundo de ellos solo aparece en el manga aparte de que no se menciona su nombre por lo que acepte el de Muramasa que me lo proporciono mi amigo ya que me dijo que era el nombre de uno de los alumnos de Masamune quien fue un famoso herrero.

En el siguiente capitulo habra un salto de tiempo el cual aun no me he decidido de cuanto y si tienen alguna duda respecto a lo sucedido en la noche del ataque del Kyubi solo puedo decir que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia porque en unos pocos capitulos lo mostrare.


End file.
